l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Alliance of Minor Clans
The Alliance of Minor Clans was an alliance created in 1167 Fealty and Freedom, p. 76 by Kasuga Taigen and Kitsuki Mizuochi to give the Minor Clans a voice in the Imperial Court. In return for Mizuochi's patronage, Taigen promised that the Tortoise Clan would aid the Dragon Clan in their efforts to hunt down the Empire's shadowy enemies. Rise of the Tortoise (GenCon 2004 Challenge Booth Results) It represented all minor clans and Taigen was his voice at the Imperial Court. Minor Complications, by Rich Wulf The Alliance maintained an embassy in Toshi Ranbo. Night in the Imperial City, by Shawn Carman Additionally, the Alliance sponsored the Army of the Alliance which was stationed on Koeru Mura. The Army of the Alliance, (A Masters of War Official Supplement) Representatives The following was a list of the representatives from each minor clan: * Badger Clan: Ichiro Jinzaburo * Bat Clan: Komori Shikawa * Dragonfly Clan: Tonbo Karasu * Hare Clan: Ujina Hiroya * Monkey Clan: Unknown since Toturi Miyako's marriage into the Scorpion Clan * Oriole Clan: Unknown * Ox Clan: Morito Natsu * Sparrow Clan: Suzume Kazuko * Tortoise Clan: Kasuga Taigen Assembly To demonstrate to the Great Clans that the Minor Clans were organized, united, and prepared to assemble of their own accord the alliance held an assembly in 1165 in the Smiling Tortoise sake house at Toshi Ranbo. They agreed to hunt bloodspeaker cells, and favored the Dragon in the War of the Rich Frog. New Members The Oriole Clan and the Bat Clan joined the Alliance in 1168. Toku Butaka (Rise of the Shogun flavor) Shogun's Advisors In 1168 the Shogun Kaneka sent an offer to each of the Great Clans: to endorse his occupation of Toshi Ranbo only so long as the Emperor Toturi III remained indisposed. In return the Clans would be served by one of the greatest of the Shogun's Advisors. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Kaneka extended the offer to the Badger Clan, to improve his relations with the Alliance of Minor Clans. Vignettes II: The Thrill of Adventure, by Shawn Carman At risk In 1170 the Minor Clans were already being considered a resource by other clans, and their holdings would eventually be seized. The Lion Clan deployed the ronin Legion of Two Thousand in Toku Torid-e to defend the Monkey Clan territory. Visitors, by Shawn Carman The Sparrow Clan had seen Zakyo Toshi under Scorpion control, after a legal manoeuver of the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen. Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer And even the Lion had already gained Kudo withdrawing it from Hare Clan control. In Search of the Inferno, by Brian Yoon The Tortoise Clan requested Mantis military presence in Koeru Mura so that no other Great Clan saw it as a target of opportunity. Intervention, by Shawn Carman Without an Emperor the Minor Clans voice at Court was nearly non heard. Ox Clan Champion's Death While defeding against an assault to a Hidden Temple within Ox territory the Ox Clan Champion Morito died. War Amid the Shadows, by Brian Yoon The death was claimed it had been a bandit attack, The War of Dark Fire, Part 4, by Shawn Carman but it covered up the Scorpion had destroyed the Kolat headquarter, and the high ranking Ox leaders were part of this organization. Military Headquarters After the Destroyer War the Minor Clan Alliance housed its only full legion of troops in Kudo, training and patrolling the region. Secrets of the Empire, p. 56 Category:Minor Clans